


Saw Dorks

by AppleJacking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, M/M, Oral Sex, Saw - Freeform, Trans Male Character, casual murder fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJacking/pseuds/AppleJacking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn just wants to have a peaceful night of killing someone. He has a needy boyfriend however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my first Homestuck fanfiction available to the public.  
> Might do more chaps to this but that'd be either more smut or straight gore porn.

Dirk peaked into the room, unnoticed by the only occupant who was busy watching the screen in front of him. It was the same old thing Dirk mused, some poor fucker was having a blast trying to get out of Caliborn’s trap. The slowly tightening chain around his neck leading into the slowly turning gears which were still mostly red from the blood Caliborn hadn’t bothered to wash off. Dirk smiled and stepped into the room, making sure to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb his boyfriend. He only chose to do that when he grabbed the back of Caliborn’s chair and pulled downwards.

“Jesus fuck!” Caliborn flailed for a moment, grabbing the desk and steadying himself before he glared up at Dirk, baring his teeth in a scowl. “I’m in the middle of a game you shit head.”

“Oooh feisty. He not doing so well then?” Dirk said, righting Caliborn’s chair in favor setting his arms Caliborn’s shoulders to watch the man on scream mostly run around in a panic.

“No. I doubt the asshole even got it through his head it was in his stomach.” Caliborn glared at the screen as if the man would be able to see him. “Stupid fucker.”

“Don’t get all worked up. I know you like seeing them get ground up in there.” Dirk spoke nonchalantly, giving Caliborn a small smile as he started to rub circles into the younger man’s shoulders with his thumbs.

“Yeah…” He sighed out and almost seemed to consider relaxing before he spoke up again. “But I also like seeing people rip themselves apart. It’s just more… yeah.”

“You want to play a different game then?” His hand’s slid down a little lower, towards Caliborn’s chest .

“I’m not in the mood.” Caliborn said, cheeks a tad redder then before as Dirk moved his hands back up to his shoulders.

“Really? How about we do a game involving this guy here?” Dirk practically whispered, almost drowned out by the man’s distant yelling from the monitor.

“I’m listening.” Came Caliborn’s quiet reply, he never could say no to getting some and Dirk leaned down to whisper into Caliborn’s ear.

“I give you head for as long as he’s still alive, if he loses, you lose.” He bit at Caliborn’s ear, earning a small whine from him as he leaned back in his chair, Caliborn soon letting out a long exhale.

“Let’s play then.” Caliborn grinned at him, flashing all of his sharpened teeth as he went to undo his fly. Dirk only smiled back at him, pulling the chair away from the desk a little more before he went to get on his knees in front of Caliborn.

The puzzlemurderer tugged his pants and boxers down, kicking them away and slowly spreading his legs for Dirk. He didn’t really waste any time though, seeing as how he started to rub at himself while he looked back up at the screen. Dirk rolled his eyes, pulling Caliborn’s hand away and starting right on sucking on his clit. Caliborn jolted and bit back a moan, eyes regretfully shutting as he struggled to pick which action to focus on. Either watching someone die or Dirk eating him out. He didn’t really have a choice though, Dirk seeming to know every little place to touch to get Caliborn going. And going he was, too busy to really watch the screen as he threw his head back to moan. Already it was hard to tell what part of his wetness was caused by Dirk’s spit or his own arousal.

The two seemed kind of lost in each other for a bit, only stopping when the sound of Caliborn’s captive screaming sounded. Dirk pulled away, taking the opportunity to catch his breath much to a needy Caliborn’s dismay. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the man having ballsed up and sunk the small knife he had been given into his stomach, slicing open the wound that had just been stitched up this morning. Caliborn grinned at that, shuddering under a wave of arousal as blood spurted across the floor and his hand was soon gripping a fistful of Dirk’s hair and yanking him forward.

“He’s still alive. Keep going.” Caliborn snapped at him, now intently watching the screen as Dirk resumed eating him out. His breath came in short quick gasps, bucking his hips up when Dirk occasionally got the right kind of contact going only to have him stop it. Honestly if this guy wasn’t pulling a bloody key out of his small intestine right now Caliborn would have assumed Dirk was trying to make him lose. Caliborn sighed as his captive seemed to be in the clear now, leaning back to focus on the fact that holy shit he was getting close.

That is until he saw the man fumble and the key slip from his grasp, skidding across the floor and well out of his reach. Caliborn’s breath caught in his throat, wanting to yell at this stupid fucker over the intercom but stopped by Dirk nudging him back a little bit into his seat. No matter how stupid his victims could be sometimes Dirk usually was urging him not to get too worked up over it and be quote a sourpuss unquote. He growled at the blond, looking down at him again as Dirk moved up to lap on Caliborn’s faux dick. He made sure to lock eyes with the smaller man he was currently trying to pleasure, Caliborn stuttering out a moan before quickly returning his gaze to the man about to be mulch. It was a lot easier watching someone die horribly than watch Dirk doing such lewd acts. Dirk didn’t really seem to care though, especially when he dipped a little lower and slid his tongue inside of Caliborn. He moaned again, letting his mouth stay open to pant for air as he neared his climax and the man on screen neared certain death.

Caliborn leaned forward a bit, eager to see the man die and legs inching open a bit further. He felt the tell tale hum of Dirk’s chuckle, hands pressing into Caliborn’s quivering thighs to keep him spread open. Slowly a pale hand rested itself on Dirk’s now messy hair, Caliborn struggling not to dig into his scalp as Dirk kept on suckling at him. A particularly hard suck earned another moan of pleasure from Caliborn, masking the panicked screams and pleas of the man on screen about to die for just a moment. The puzzlemurderer opened up his eyes, having not realized that he’d even closed them, to watch the man’s struggles. His sheer terror and realization of the end of his life were enough to make Caliborn throb with another surge of arousal. Not like he couldn’t enjoy his work. And he was most certainly enjoying it as he watched the last few inches of chain be fed into the machine. And he enjoyed it even more as the man let out one last scream before being yanked into the churning blood stained interior of the trap.

Dirk stopped as he heard the screaming, cut off by the tell tale sounds of crunching and splattering of person all over another of Caliborn’s rooms. He smiled and sat back, brining his hand up to wipe his mouth off on his forearm. A glance over his shoulder found the man to be halfway into the mechanism, legs dangling outside of it before they too were pulled forward and made into goop that poured out onto the floor. Blood and viscera still sprayed up and out of the machine, some of it getting on the camera lens in an almost comedic fashion. The rest of the man just pooled onto the floor, bits of meat and fabric swimming in a sea of ichor. Perfect.

“Game over.” Dirk smiled at Caliborn, fully aware of what he had been doing this whole time and very amused by the death glare he was giving Dirk. It was cute considering the ornery man was still very needy for some release.

“You’re terrible.” Caliborn huffed out angrily like he wasn’t shaking and his blush wasn’t contending with his cheek spirals for the brightest shade of red on his face. He shut his legs regardless, trying not to flinch at the slit and immensely enjoyable friction that provided.

“Pssh. Nah.” Dirk said, waving his hand as if to brush aside what Caliborn was saying before he stood up and stretched his tired muscles, letting out a little yawn for that extra affect. As much as he enjoyed ‘games’ in the control room the concrete floor did a serious number on his knees. Maybe next time he’d bring a pillow or just stick it under the control panel, control panel being a plastic table with three laptops on top. Caliborn just rolled his eyes at Dirk’s actions, looking back at the screen and frowning at the mess splattered everywhere and continuing to pool on the floor. Dirk smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek no matter how much he tried to recoil away from Dirk’s touch. “Here you finish jerking off and I’ll go clean up.”

“You act like one day I’m not going to put you in another trap.” Caliborn hissed out, sitting up and flipping him off before furiously trying to scrub Dirk’s kiss off his cheek.

“Because that went so well last time.” Dirk nudged him on the arm, Caliborn flipping him off again. “Not to mention I practically built all the stuff you use now.”

“I can go back to the old stuff. Maybe just stab the fuck out of you.” Caliborn growled and tried to seem threatening.

“Love you too Cal.” He ruffled Cal’s hair; stepping out of the room and heading off down the hall to mop up bits of the latest victim, ignoring the yelling of Caliborn behind him.


End file.
